Count Brueghel
Count Brueghel (ブリューゲル) is a Noble who is husband to Lord Greylancer's sister Laria. Makes his appearance in Noble V: Greylancer. Appearance He appears to be the same age as a Greylancer and older than his wife. His figure is described as diminutive and weak looking, like the typical Capital toad. His physical prowess is sorely lacking given his nature. Biography Though he himself was from a family of pedigree, having been stripped of his estate and rank from past failings, Brueghel now lived in House Greylancer, having been essentially taken in by the bride's family. He now serves as an officer in the Civil Administration Bureau. He makes his appearance in the story there meeting Greylancer at the door with Laria when he arrives after having his meeting with Supreme Commander Duchess Mircalla for the first time. Though the two do not get along, but seemingly after his brush with Leticia Belsen he had gained a new found respect for those who sought the life as a poet like his brother-in-law pursued. In their meeting they exchange warm glances to where his wife teases him asking what got into him. He says Greylancer had an uncharacteristic kindness in his eyes. After a brief meeting he excuses himself saying he had business to attend to. Laria comments that he is heading for a class to lecture some school kids in poetry. She said it blithely expects her brother to laugh resoundingly and mock him. This never came through which alarmed Laria at first. He is not seen or heard of after this for quite some time. It is revealed, however, he had obtained considerable amount of connections in the Capital. He is involved with the Privy Council Ministry plot to conspire with the OSB to gain power in their government when they take over the world. Lord Greylancer arriving home after his encounter with the Ministry and having seen to it that the Sacred Ancestor's decree that the member be executed for their corruption encounter Brueghel just as he was about to relax in his cherished sofa. He is hit with a modified version of Time-Deceiving Incense. Brueghel chides him explaining his allegiance with Greylancer saying it was useless since all his conspirators were executed. He chides Greylancer saying that is of no concern to him, and seems to have turned out better for it. He says his deal with the OSB still stands, and that he will gain Managerial Rights under their rule. Having put on his gas mask previously, he grabs a sword while from which he is very unsteady to use and shows oddly some layman's attempt at a stance, raising the sword above him to strike, Greylancer whispers into his comm device without him noticing too drunk with the prospects of finally achieving his goals, and trying to overcome his ineptitude of swordplay. Bringing it down, he is met by the sword of Shizam who arrived with super speed on the scene. Shizam explains he came instead of Gallagher because he is not susceptible to the Time-Deceiving-Incense like he is. Having hit his head, brain matter splattered from him on the floor, then he begs his brother-in-law to finish him, Greylancer refuses, saying he will be punished normally under the law for his crimes. He begs more saying the task of punishment is left up to half-humans who tortured out of a ruthless long held hatred for the Nobility, he cries out for mercy. Just as Greylancer signaled to his comm to take the unpardonable traitor away... they are enveloped in a blinding light.... Shizam exclaims a dimensional barrier? ." ―General Gaskell]]With haste and unparalleled skill, unsheathed his blade from his back and send it flying at the pale blue OSB Spacecraft that had appeared over head. The craft then changes color and like a heat shimmer vanishes in a dream like state. Greylancer ends up standing beside him where he asks who brought him back? Shizam says he isn't sure. The story never says so, but it seems the Sacred Ancestor had been watching over him and brought him back without his knowledge or Shizam. Powers and Abilities Like many in the Capital who are underdeveloped physically and unaccustomed to battle having been born weaker despite having pedigree in their family he has shown the least physical power as a vampire in the series. Equipment Long Sword Time-Deceiving Incense Gas Mask Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires